1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child stroller and infant carrier system and more particularly pertains to releasably coupling an infant carrier to a child stroller for use of such child stroller and infant carrier independently or together as a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child strollers, infant carriers and associated child care products of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, child strollers, infant carriers and associated child care products of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling child care products together in systems configurations through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,397 to Kassai discloses a baby carriage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,176 to Kassai discloses a locking mechanism for push-rod of baby carriage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,958 to Perego discloses a child's folding pushchair with safety device for locking the pushchair in the opened position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,697 to Takahashi et al. discloses a shopping basket for use with a stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,066 to Mong-Hsing discloses a foldable baby stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,535 to Kato et al. discloses a folding stroller with detachable seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,577 to Kato et al. discloses a mechanism for holding seating unit of baby carriage engagement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,228 to Chiu discloses a collapsible device for a baby carriage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,402 to Huang discloses a foldable stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,323 to Huang discloses a positioning arrangement for a backrest of a stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,584 to Haut et al. discloses a collapsible stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,398 to Huang discloses a foldable stroller. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,637 to Globerman et al. discloses a baby stroller. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,936 to Takahashi et al. discloses a baby stroller. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,439 to Haut et al. discloses a stroller. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,832 to Haut et al. discloses a stroller. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,260 to Huang discloses a stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,945 to Schwartz et al. discloses a dismantable wheel attachment mechanism with swivel joint protector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,105 to Merten et al. discloses an infant car seat mountable on a grocery cart. U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,452 to Zun discloses a caster-supporting device for a baby stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,865 to Sedlack discloses a shopping cart locking means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,717 to Siesholtz et al. discloses a double wheel caster for being rotatably mounted on a leg of a transport carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,727 to Hardman discloses a folding stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,783 to Flam discloses a collapsible stroller frame linkage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,926 to Glaser discloses a baby carriage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,998 to Boudreau et al. discloses a foldable carriage and infant seat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,865 to Nothacker discloses a safety seat for children. U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,117 to Perego discloses a foldable baby carriage construction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,468 to Orlanski discloses a sleeper adapter for a collapsible baby stroller.
In this respect, the child stroller and infant carrier system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasably coupling an infant carrier to a child stroller for use of such child stroller and infant carrier independently or together as a system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved child stroller and infant carrier system which can be used for releasably coupling an infant carrier to a child stroller for use of such child stroller and infant carrier independently or together as a system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.